Partido de futbol
by uncleankle
Summary: El señor Akiyama se sentó muy tranquilo para ver su anhelado partido de futbol. Según él, su ejemplar hija y su entusiasta amiga están estudiando para un examen. ¿Está seguro, Akiyama-san? Mitsu.


_Hola, Hola! ¿Cómo están? Hoy les vengo con un One-shot Lemon Mitsu, y si, es mi primer lemon, asi que... espero no haberlo hecho tan mal..._

_Bueno, disfrutenlo :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Partido de fútbol:<strong>

Era un día de escuela normal. Las integrantes del club de música ligera y banda Houkago Tea Time se dirigían a sus casa después de otro día divertido entre risas, te y pastelillos

Mio Akiyama y Ritsu Tainaka desde tiempos inmemorables caminaban juntas la mayoría de trayecto hasta sus casas, hasta que llegaba el momento de separarse y cada quien tomar la calle respectiva. Hoy no. Mañana habría un pequeño examen de matemáticas que no afectaría las notas si se perdía, pero las aumentaría de ser ganado. La bajista, como siempre manteniendo su promedio de estudiante excelente, iba a estudiar. Tenía que ganarlo, entonces planeaba pasar toda la tarde entre ecuaciones y problemas.

Para su dicha o desdicha, dependiendo de qué lado lo mirara, su mejor amiga y novia desde hacía dos meses había dicho que la acompañaría a estudiar. Así que al llegar y acomodarse en la habitación de Mio, una empezó a estudiar mientras que la otra se dedicó a leer mangas y escuchar música. Al haberse aburrido, después de unas dos horas, se acercó donde Mio sin que se diera cuenta, besó su mejilla y susurró en su oído un "Te amo, Mio".

- Yo también, Ritsu. Te amo muchísimo. –se volteó y la agarró para darle un beso lento y suave.

Cuando se separaron, compartieron una sonrisa. Ritsu sabía que no podía distraerla por más tiempo, así que se aproximó a la puerta para ir por una bebida. Justo en aquel momento, el señor Akiyama abrió la puerta sin aviso, pegándole en la nariz a la joven.

- Ah, lo siento, Ricchan. –Tainaka mientras tanto se quejaba del impacto.- Venía a preguntarles si querían algo, porque el partido va a empezar y no quiero distracciones…

- Ah, no se preocupe, Akiyama-san, de necesitar algo, nosotras mismas lo buscaremos.

- Entendido. SI me disculpan.

Salió. En la casa solo habían tres personas: Mio, Ritsu y su padre. La madre de la bajista estaba en una capacitación de trabajo por una semana, y por eso, él estaba tan atento con ellas. Era un buen padre.

Mio se aproximó a su novia y la abrazó por la cintura. Se besaron nuevamente, pero fue la más baja quien lo rompió para ir a por el lóbulo de su oreja produciendo escalofríos que recorrieron el cuerpo de Akiyama y un gemido que se escapó. Ese sonido era nuevo para ella, era extraño y le avergonzaba. Se separó y su rostro se tiñó con el rojo más inocente. La otra, por otro lado, solo esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado al descubrir algo nuevo y le organizó un mechón cabello detrás de la oreja.

- No te preocupes, Mio-chuan. No pasa nada, es normal. –La abrazó y después pasó su boca por la piel blanca y suave de su cuello, besando con maestría.- Esperaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario por ti.

La estaba volviendo loca. Su respiración se había vuelto muy desigual, su corazón latía fuerte y muy rápido. Esas sensaciones eran nuevas para ella, y habían logrado despertar su lívido, a sus dieciocho años por primera vez estaba ardiendo.

Al escuchar otro gemido, Ritsu entendió lo que Mio quería, pero no era capaz de pedir en voz alta, así que sin pensarlo una segunda vez, empezó a acariciar sus pechos por encima de la ropa. La música que salía de Mio la impulsó a cargarla hasta posarla en la cama con delicadeza. Quería hacerla sentir muy bien, pero como siempre, le gustaba molestarla, así que le preguntó si quería que siguiera.

- R-Ritsu…- fue lo único que pronunció mientras su rostro se sonrojaba y evitaba el contacto visual. La nombrada encontró esto adorable, y en otra ocasión hubiera hecho un _Moe Moe Kyun_. Para la peli negra, pronunciar esas palabras era muy vergonzoso, así que se lo demostraría. Tomó los bordes de la camisa de su amada y la levantó para quitársela.

Tainaka sonrió al quedar su sostén púrpura expuesto, así que para quedar en iguales condiciones, quitó la de su novia y se maravilló con aquel cuerpo, además, el negro le quedaba muy bien en contraste con su piel tan clara. Besó su clavícula y bajó pasando su nariz hasta su vientre. Sus manos no dejaban aquellos pechos ni por un segundo, volviéndola loca.

Ya era hora de quitar algo más, pensaba quitarle aquella estorbosa prenda negra, pero unas manos delgadas y grandes se le adelantaron y quitaron el de Ritsu primero. Los ojos grises no dejaban de mirarla. Ritsu también quería ver, así que levantó un poco la espalda de ella y lo desabrochó.

Sin perder tiempo, los beso, eran tan grandes que no le cabían completos en la boca, porque para eso tendría que tener una boca como el cantante de Aerosmith, pero eso no viene al caso. Lo que recibían los senos de Mio ya no eran caricias delicadas como al principio, ahora eran desenfrenadas, con pasión, pero así le parecía a Mio que estaban perfectas.

La otra audaz mano de Ritsu empezó a subir desde su rodilla acariciando cada centímetro –para su suerte, estaba con unos shorts bastante cortos- y al llegar al broche, pues lo desabrochó. Sonrió al ver que ropa interior tenía y después sintió cuan mojadas estaban aquellas _panties_ de rayas azules y blancas.

La tocó por encima de la ropa interior, escuchando su hermosa voz gemir. Envolvió su cuerpo con el propio para calentarle mientras seguía frotando. Para Mio, ya nada existía. Nada, solo estaban Ritsu y ella. El resto del mundo era aislado, su vista nublosa, y ya perdía el control de su cuerpo, que también era lejano, sentía como si no le perteneciera. SU razón se le escapada y solo quedaban esas ardientes sensaciones, solo el calor de ellas, y algo que la estaba desesperando. ¿La estaba molestando? Quería ser tocada directamente, así que controlada por el placer, agarró la mano de su novia y la llevó debajo de la última prenda.

Después de jugar con el clítoris, fue penetrada. Algo empezaba a crecer en su vientre, una fuerza. Eran como burbujas, una sensación que no conocía, algo que necesitaba tiempo para terminarse, como un estornudo. Cada vez se aproximaba más y más, pero por más que quisiera soltarlo ya, no podía. No aun. Un poco más.

Y cuando ese poco más fue hecho, sintió como si la tierra hubiera temblado. Gritó a todo pulmón, pero encontró esa voz ajena. Un instante antes, y su padre la escucharía, un instante más tarde y también, pero justo en el momento de su canto, el equipo del señor Akiyama metió gol, así que con la celebrada victoria, fue disimulado.

La tímida y cursi hasta morir Mio Akiyama había tenido un gran y poderoso orgasmo. Su primero, pero no le último, porque en el momento en que estaba intentando recuperar su respiración, Ritsu la abrazó y accidentalmente presionó su intimidad con la rodilla, y mientras se acomodaba, la movió, dejándola con ganas de más. Pero quería que Ritsu también lo sintiera, así que con las manos temblando tuvo un intento fallido de quitarle el pantalón.

La baterista quedó en iguales condiciones que ella, y se besaron, pegando sus cuerpos, combinando su sudor y calor. "Quiero venirme contigo… R-Ritsu…" Fue lo que Mio susurró con voz entrecortada en su oreja y la mordió suavemente. Entonces, se sentó mientras se abrazaban. Acomodó una de las piernas de Mio encima de la suya y juntó sus centros.

Sus caderas se empezaron a mover por pura inercia. Se aferraban mientras besaban torpemente ahogando los gemidos. Sus senos chocaban frenéticamente y lo que experimentaban no era descriptible con las palabras, solo sabían que era jodidamente bueno, y que no querían que terminara. Se sentían muy unidas, y cuando estaban cercas, el volumen aumentó. La una gritaba el nombre de la otra sin miedo a gastarlo, ya el cielo se veía en el horizonte, casi podían acariciarlo con los dedos. El sudor corría por sus cuerpos cuando pudieron encontrarse en el paraíso. Después de todo, no necesitaban comprar una escalera para ello. Sintieron un fluido caliente venir de la otra, y sonrieron.

No se habían percatado del momento en que había empezado a llover, ni cuando gritó el papá de Mio Gol por segunda vez, cuando cayeron los truenos que amortiguaron la sinfonía que acababan de componer. De nada.

Se abrazaron con ternura y Ritsu besó la frente de Mio.

- Ah, Mio, te amo. Te amo, Te amo, ¡te amo! –por cada vez que lo decía, la besaba en la mejilla, cabeza o frente.- Gracias por todo.

- Ritsu, yo también. ¡Te amo muchísimo! Más de lo que te imaginas.- recostó la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y aspiró su aroma. Empezaron a besarse lento, muy lento, disfrutando cada segundo y explorando cada rincón sin prisa. Mio no notó cuando se quedó dormida.

Ritsu sonrió. Mio era muy tierna, y habían millones de razones más para amarla. Se paró con cuidado, cubrió a su amada con una manta, y recogió la ropa. Se vistió y bajó a la cocina. Después de tantos años de venir a esta casa, ya la sentía como suya. La única cosa de igual tamaño que su frente era su apetito, comía lo que le pusieran, y casi todo le gustaba, aunque claro, desde hoy su plato favorito sería Mio, y no importando cuantas veces lo probara, nunca se cansaría. De eso estaba segura.

El señor Akiyama se encontraba tirado en el sofá roncado a todo pulmón. Con razón no había notado nada. Llamó a su casa para avisar que pasaría la noche allí y que usaría el uniforme que había dejado la vez pasada.

Había un poco de ramen en la nevera. Lo devoró de inmediato, lavó sus dientes y se zambulló en la cama con su amada, que rodeó sus brazos de inmediato a su alrededor. Le gustaba esa costumbre suya de agarrar cosas mientras dormía.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake:<strong>

- Hola Mugi, Hola Yui.-saludaron las dos al unísono al llegar al colegio. Ambas con unas amplias sonrisas.

- Hola, Ricchan, Mio-chan.- saludaron las otras, no tan coordinadas.

- Parece que tuvieron una buena noche.-comentó Mugi _inocentemente_ con una risita.

- Ah, si, estuvo Excel- -Miraron con cara de pánico a la rubia.

- Me alegro. ¿Vamos para clases ya?

Nadie comprendía como hacía Tsumugi, la legendaria Ojousama y maestra Takuan. Los pobres mortales solo sabíamos dos cosas: Nunca subestimarla ni a ella, ni a su poder de leer mentes ni a su poder de convencer a cualquier persona a punta de pastelitos y te. Y la segunda, reconocer su absoluto poder para encontrar yuri :)

¿Moraleja aprendida?

* * *

><p><em>Criticas, mentadas de madre, agardecimientos... de todo es bien recibido... hasta a los que nos da pereza escribir algunas veces, acepto con gusto caritas feliz :), o triste :( T-T o la que quieran...<em>

_Gracias por leer_

_Cuidense, y saludos :)_


End file.
